Black Claw
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Rated T for Strong Language, Drugs & Violence. Black Claw is a club in which members will engage in criminal acts whether it is violence or another way around on one day each month chosed by the club's President. If a member turns against their fellow member, they are to receive a consequence, as well chosen by the club's president.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An old story I had in my old account and it was long lost. So I decided to remake it because I do kinda miss it. Like Blood Covered Bodies, Parts in this would be different than the old one.**

**Also, it's been long to publish any other chapter and such because of school homework and other stuff. Damn it.**

* * *

><p><em>Today in Channel 5 News, a young boy by the name of Zachary "Gumball" Watterson was found dead in Forest Maria of Elmore.<em>

_He was found with a knife, gun, drugs and a key around his neck like a necklace. _

_Some of the Elmore Police believe this was an act of suicide, however, others believe this was an act of murder caused by by a man or younger as people say they had witnessed a red, rusty truck with weapons in the back, break through the gate which surrounded Forest Maria. In the front seat was seen a male, but the child was not seen through the window. _

_The victim had a missing eye, a bullet hole on his right arm and left thigh, and scars and bruises on his wrists and back. He was also found in a pool of his own dried blood and the knife near his head with a stab wound on his forehead._

_ A woman, who found the boy, recalled the Police Station about the key round his neck. Police and CSI are still trying to figure out the key. No information has been reported._

_*Static*_

At that moment, Darwin had already shut the TV off. Anais, Nicole and Richard were already asleep. No one except Penny and the Watterson Family was more heartbroken than anyone in Elmore about the news.

Darwin felt more at fault in Gumball's death. Before he ran off from school and was not at home for two days, they both had an argument about a fight Tobias and Gumball had. Tobias was poking at Gumball, saying that Penny didn't like him and that one day Tobias and Penny would be in love. Then the fight was broken out. Darwin told. Gumball to just forget the long crush he had had on Penny. So Gumball ran away.

No one knew what happened to him on that day until the news was shown about his death. All Darwin could do was think how everything might have been at his fault right now.

* * *

><p>"Anything, Desiree?"<p>

A brown haired wolf, named Samuel, stepped inside the room that had a steel table, needles, surgical tools and medicine. Inside was also a woman with Raven black hair. She wore a doctor uniform and was inspecting the wounds of the young, but dead boy on the table. That boy was obviously Gumball. Desiree looked up at Samuel and shook her head.

"Nope. This kid doesn't have anything in him that can help us find that damn killer. Nothing, but blood. The others haven't found anything about that key either." She said. She looked back down at Gumball's emotionless facial expression. "Dear God, this kid is real unfortunate, huh?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah, and don't forget his family too. Heart breaking that he was killed where no one was able to see him. Where no one would hear his cries. God.." He turned away, not baring to see the boy's scars anymore. Desiree agreed with a nod while still looking at the wounds. Samuel, however, did not know how on earth Desiree was able to look at a child like that, but he knew that they both felt incompetence at their jobs. Desiree was just too used to the gore she sees almost everyday.

Desiree looked into one scar on Gumball's arm. It had a dark colored hair that seemed too dark for Gumball's hair. She picked up tweezers from a small steel table next to the one Gumball laid on. She struggled to find the hair again, but eventually took it out and put in on a piece of glass. "Hey Sam." Samuel turned around and walked towards Desiree. "Yes?" Desiree gave the glass with the hair on it to him and let him look at it. The hair had small bits of cracked, dried blood. Samuel inspected it before speaking, "I'm going to give this to Thomas to find out who's it is. Maybe that can really help. And just maybe...will it be our killer.." Desiree nodded at she went back to work and Samuel left to find Thomas to run a DNA test.

.;.

Thomas looked at the hair on the glass Samuel had given him. He slowly put the hair on the machine scan, careful not to drop it. Then he turned on the machine. It took a few minutes, but finally a name, age and picture popped up.

**Name: Mike Kristchein**

**Age: 14**

**Race: Amercian, Japanese**

**Appearance: **

**Blonde hair**

**Cat specie**

**Peach skin**

**Blue eyes**

**Relations:**

**Kristchein Family**

**Watterson Family**

**Valentine Family**

Thomas called out to Samuel. Samuel came running into the room and look at the screen. So did Desiree. Samuel smiled to see who it was on the screen and looked at both Desiree and Thomas. He chuckled,

"You think we just found our killer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...So it could be a long wait for any new chapter of any story I have. One reason why I fucking hate school. **

**Well, you didn't read this to hear me whine so HOPEFULLY I'll have some thing in the Weekend?**

**Also, sorry this was pretty short. And I put a bit of some Japanese because for some reason, I put 'Black Claw' in Japanese in the cover picture so yeah... Might as well put a second language in a story for no exact reason!**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**WARNING : Longest Author's note I've ever done...EVER**

**I had forgotten to mention this before, but Mike's name is not pronounce the way you think it is pronounced. It is like saying 'Meekay'. I know it might be a little ridiculous, but I changed it since he is part Japanese. Also, if you have seen the show, 'Attack On Titan', you would understand. Mike's full name is pronounced like the two characters, Mike's first name and Jean's last name. I'm guessing Wiki can help you better...**

* * *

><p>The young, black haired, cat, male teenager rubbed his temples as he sat on his dark, leather chair. He was furious and frustrated with his club member. He clenched his right fist while thinking about how he would want to kill the person. Then he slammed his fist on his wooden desk.<p>

_'Damn it! That bastard..I'll kill him!'_

He stopped once he heard footsteps behind him. They were heavy which made the teenager beleive that the dust from the ceiling would collapse upon them. He smiled, now knowing who was behind him. The footsteps stopped and a nervous voice was heard. It was Mike."A-Akuma? I mean...Sir? You wanted..to see me?"

**(A/N: The name meaning of Akuma is 'Demon'. It is also a Japanese name.)**

Akuma, the teenager, silently laughed at the scared vocal expression of his club member. He knew what scared Mike. He had known him since Preschool. And by 'known him', he means bullied until fourth grade. At fourth grade, Akuma had started the club 'Black Claw'. In the memory, Akuma looked at the wall that had the club's intentions written on them in Japanese. And so he read it,

_"ブラッククロウは、それが暴力や別の方法は、クラブの会長が選ばれた毎月1日に周りであるかどうかをメンバーが犯罪行為に従事しますたクラブです。メンバーは彼らの仲間の部材に判明した場合、彼らは同様にクラブの会長が選ばれた結果を、受信することがあります。"_

Akuma looked back at Mike. He smiled at him. Mike was feeling slightly more nervous than before. "Do you remember that, Mike? How if you kill or turn against a club member if you yourself are one, you would have consequences?" Akuma said. Mike nodded slowly. Akuma grew angry again. He stood from his seat and walked towards Mike. He was taller and towered over Mike, so Mike flinched in fear. Akuma started thinking.

_'How the hell did this guy get fucking accepted into this?'_

Akuma sighed and glared at Mike. "I'll give you one goddamn, motherfucking chance, you brat. Zach** (A/N: Gumball)** was one of our best members. Plus, he was your cousin. Now because of you, we all have to go into hiding like other piece of shit brats like you." Mike looked down at his feet and nodded. Akuma still glared at the younger cat. "Dismissed." with that, Mike walks away in fair shame. Akuma turns around again and looked at his shoulder where the club's logo was on. He smiled and then had the thought of all the violence, homocides and thievery Zach had endured in. He smirked.

_'Oh, how fucked up life can be...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Translation:**

**ブラッククロウは、それが暴力や別の方法は、クラブの会長が選ばれた毎月1日に周りであるかどうかをメンバーが犯罪行為に従事しますたクラブです。メンバーは彼らの仲間の部材に判明した場合、彼らは同様にクラブの会長が選ばれた結果を、受信することがあります。**

**Black Claw is a club in which members will engage in criminal acts whether it is violence or another way around on one day each month chosed by the club's President. If a member turns against their fellow member, they are to receive a consequence, as well chosen by the club's president.**


End file.
